DS
by RosaDragneel
Summary: Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como El D.S de Fuego, soy el líder del grupo de asesinos "Los D.S" somos personas elegidas por el gobierno para ejecutar las misiones que nos encargan los ciudadanos o hasta el mismo presidente y esas son. Asesinar a los criminales más peligrosos que aún siguen en las calles, no encarcelar sino ASESINAR A SANGRE FRÍA
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Reunión**

Japón - Tokyo; 12:45 pm.

En una fábrica abandonada, un hombre cuelga de una tubería enfrente de él a unos centímetros de distancia había una silla y una mesa con varios cuchillos, vendas, un pote de agua oxigenada, dos vasos y una jarra de agua. El hombre hace todo lo posible para soltarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían colgado, lo único que tenía puesto en estos momentos era un pantalón que tenía varios cortes que era obvio que se habían hechos con cuchillos, su torso tenía varias vendas y sangre seca por todos lados. En ese momento se escuchan la voz de dos personas y el sonido de pisadas que se escuchaban más cercas, el hombre con desesperación intentó soltarse.

—Oni-chan ¿Puedo ayudarte con ese hombre?

—No puedes, de él me quiero encargar yo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo tienes atrapado aquí?

—Dos días.

—¡Tanto tiempo! Normalmente te tardas 3 minutos con una persona y luego lo matas...No me quiero imaginar lo que ese hombre debe estar pasando.

—Ha estado vivo durante estos días solo porque tiene una información muy importante para este tipo.

El hombre vio con terror a esas dos personas una de ellas es una niña con una apariencia de 12 años y su cabello es largo y es de color azul, la otra persona es un muchacho con una apariencia de 19 años y cabello color rosa.

—Bien, continuemos —dijo el chico mientras escogía uno de los cuchillos que estaban en la mesa.

* * *

"...Me encuentro enfrente de la famosa escuela Fairy Tail donde sea encontrado otro cuerpo con el sello de los D.S, específicamente el D.S de las Sombras, la persona se encontraba clavado en una estaca en forma de cruz, el nombre de esta persona es German González, nació en México y tiene 35 años de edad, se le busca por estos delitos; Secuestro, violación y homicidio de Sakura Koizumi, Naomi Harada, Yuriko Hashimoto, Akane Takanashi, Harumi Yamamoto y otras jóvenes, varias de estas muchachas estudiaban en la escuela Fairy Tail, aún no sabemos nada de la desaparición de la joven que secuestró hace poco..."

—Ya llegamos —dijo el chico mientras apagaba la radio del carro, su cabello es extrañamente de color rosado, trae puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, en su cara tiene una máscara roja con dorado que le cubre los ojos y lo que más destacaba en él es un tatuaje de un dragón de color rojo.

—Disculpe... —dijo una chica de cabello de color marrón, traía puesto un pantalón blanco y en su pecho lo único que cargaba es la parte de arriba de un traje de baño.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

El muchacho no respondió solo salió del Ferrari rojo donde se encontraban y lo primero que vio fue a una multitud con cámaras y micrófonos rodeando el carro mientras unos policías evitaron que las personas se acercaron al vehículo. El muchacho rodeó el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió la chica, todos los reporteros hicieron silencio, los policías miraban con asombro a esa muchacha ella era la joven que había secuestrado Germán González, una estudiante de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona.

Todos los reporteros comenzaron a gritar sus preguntas hacia la chica y hacía el pelirosa, todos querían saber porque Cana se encuentra en compañía del líder de los D.S, El D.S de Fuego y por qué razón el asesino más despiadado se muestra en público solo para traer a una chica.

—¡Cana! —gritó un hombre de cabello rojo—. ¡Gracias a dios, gracias a todos los ángeles! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el hombre mientras lloraba, el nombre de esta persona es Gildarts Clive, subdirector de Fairy Tail.

—Sí, ya papá no llores —dijo Cana avergonzada.

—Si —dijo para quitarse las lágrimas de las mejillas—. Hey, gracias por rescatar a mi hija —Le dijo al D.S.

—Agradécele al D.S de las Sombras, yo solo la traje —dijo fríamente para luego retirarse.

El pelirosa le dio vuelta al carro y cuando abrió la puerta del Ferrari, un detective lo detuvo.

—¡Fuego! —llamó el detective, acercándose a él mientras mantenía su distancia—, d...disculpe ¿Pero me puedes de dar el nombre del arma con el que mataron a Germán? —El D.S solo frunció el ceño.

—Eres nuevo, ¿No? —pregunto.

—Si —dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

—Escucha te diré unas cuantas cosas para que entiendas —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro—, primero; yo no hablo con ningún policía solo con tus superiores, segundo; solo me pueden preguntar cosas sobre los casos en los que estoy trabajando, y tercero; nadie se me puede acercar si yo no lo permito y si lo haces sin mi consentimiento te mato, no me importa si eres hasta el mismo presidente de los Estado Unidos, de Rusia o el de Japón mató a quien sea que se me acerque a más de 50 centímetros...¿Entendiste? —dijo enojado.

—S...Si —dijo asustado.

—Te responderé solo porque eres nuevo, habla con el D.S de las Sombras, si yo hubiera matado a ese hombre nunca hubieran encontrado su cuerpo, como las otras personas que he asesinado...¿Otra pregunta? —dijo fastidiado.

—No...Digo, sí —dijo con miedo—. ¿Eso que tienes en el brazo es sangre? —preguntó el detective.

El D.S miró su brazo y vio un una gota de sangre, con su dedo índice quito la gota y la lamió.

—Sí, si lo es —dijo como si nada.

—Es tuya, ¿Verdad? —preguntó el detective con la respiración agitada, el pelirosa lo miro raro.

—¿En serio crees que es mi sangre? —Esa frase sorprendió al detective.

—¿Otra pregunta? —El hombre solo negó con la cabeza,

El D.S de Fuego subió a su carro y fue avanzando poco a poco, debido a que la multitud había rodeado todo el carro y ahora los policías hacen todos lo posible para alejar a los reporteros. El D.S vio de reojo a la escuela Fairy Tail.

—¡Qué grande! —dijo asombrado, por un momento vio el reloj que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la escuela y casi le da un infarto—. Ta...Tan tarde es, maldición...¡Me van a matar!

Tocó la corneta del carro y cuando hubo el espacio suficiente para que el carro pasara aceleró y salió disparado. Después de que se había alejado lo suficiente de la multitud miró por todas partes para verificar si no lo estaban siguiendo y cuando esto seguro entro en un callejón.

Al entrar al callejón presiono un botón y la placa del carro que decía D.S de Fuego cambio por el número de placa, después espero unos segundos y levantó el asiento del copiloto, adentro traía un teléfono, una camisa a cuadros de color azul y negro, unas botas azules y una bufanda blanca. El pelirosa se cambió su camisa por la de cuadros, sus zapatos negros por los azules, el teléfono que tenía en su bolsillo lo puso en el gabinete secreto y agarro el que estaba en el gabinete, se quitó su máscara y la guardo para luego cerrar el gabinete.

—Estoy harto de hacer esto todos los días —dijo para luego salir del callejón.

* * *

—¡Lu-chan, corre más rápido! —gritó una chica de cabello de color azul, trae puesto un uniforme de preparatoria.

—¡Corro lo más rápido que puedo Levy-chan! —dijo una chica rubia con el mismo uniforme que la otra muchacha.

Estas chicas que van corriendo como locas por las calles son; Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, son estudiantes de la escuela Fairy Tail y estos momentos van muy tarde al colegio.

—¡Esto es tu cual! —gritó Lucy.

—¡¿Pero por qué yo?! —dijo indignada Levy.

—¡Tú fuiste la que te quedaste hasta la 3 de la madrugada viendo una película de terror! —grito Lucy enojada.

Sin darse cuenta las dos había pasado un semáforo peatonal en rojo, Levy pudo pasar a salvo pero Lucy.

—¡LU-CHAN! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Levy.

Lucy vio como un carro se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella, quedo paralizada no pudo mover sus piernas más, se quedó parada enfrente del carro que con gran velocidad se acercaba, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue la cara de un chico de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

El pelirosa había cargado a Lucy antes que el carro la atropellara, Lucy se encuentra en el piso con el muchacho al lado de ella arrodillado con su cara cerca a la de ella. El chico tenía una pelota de béisbol en su mano derecha, se levantó del suelo y con fuerza lanzó la pelota hacia el carro que se alejaba con velocidad, la pelota atravesó el vidrio trasero.

—¡Oye imbécil, ten más cuidado! —gritó el pelirosa hacia la persona que conducía el carro y lo único que recibió fue que le mostraran el dedo medio—. ¡MALDITO!

Cuando el carro ya se había ido el chico se relajó y ayudó a Lucy a pararse del suelo, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Ese señor debe estar demasiado ebrio —dijo mientras miraba por donde se había ido el carro—. Como sea, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S...Si, gracias —Dio una reverencia hacia el chico.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas, no podía quedarme quieto mientras alguien es atropellado —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ah, disculpen pero ¿Pueden decirme que hora es? Por favor —preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Claro, son las...6:25 —respondió Levy mirando su reloj.

—Eh...¡Las 6:25! —grito preocupado—. ¡Ellos me van a matar! Disculpen pero me tengo que ir...Tengan cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Ok? —dijo eso para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—O...Ok —dijeron las dos con una gota en la sien—. ¡Las 6:25! —gritaron al darse cuenta que tan tarde es y salieron corriendo también.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad se encuentra el edificio donde todos los D.S viven y donde se encuentra todos los instrumentos y equipos que usan en sus investigaciones, y todos los archivos de los casos que han investigado, es un edificio de 8 pisos, 5 de estos pisos son las habitaciones de cada D.S, otro es el piso de la planta baja donde hay un gimnasio, una piscina, un jardín y otras cosas más de entretenimiento, en el piso número 7 se encuentran todos los archivos de todos los casos que han hecho y otros documentos de información clasificada, en el último piso esta la sala de conferencias donde se reúnen todos los D.S. Este edificio es el segundo lugar con la mayor seguridad en todo el mundo, irrumpir en este lugar sería un suicidio y solo por una razón, y sólo una...Aquí están los 5 asesinos más experimentados en el mundo.

En el 8 piso, hay una mesa ovalada con 5 sillones de piel, uno de ellos es un sillón de color negro, uno de color gris, otro blanco, un sillón que es el más pequeños de todos de color celeste y plateado, el último es un sillón de color rojo y dorado es el más grande de todos y se encuentra en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¡¿Dónde rayos esta?! —dijo un chico de 20 años, su cabello es negro un poco más largo de lo normal, con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa negra y en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje de un dragón gris, se encuentra sentado en el sillón de color gris, su nombre es Gajeel Redfox mejor conocido como El D.S de Hierro.

—¿Quién sabe? Siempre es lo mismo cada día —dijo un chico de 18 años de cabello negro, trae puesto un pantalón negro, con una camisa manga larga a cuadros de color negra y blanco, la manga derecha de la camisa estaba rota en la parte del hombro para poder mostrar el tatuaje de un dragón negro, está sentado en el sillón negro, su nombre es Rogue Cheney pero lo conocen como El D.S de las Sombras.

—¿Que excusa dará hoy? —dijo un chico rubio de 18 años, trae puesto un bluyín, una camisa de botones de color naranja, la camisa se encuentra abierta para que se pueda apreciar el tatuaje de un dragón blanco, este chico está sentado en el sillón de color blanco, su nombre es Sting Eucliffe su alias es El D.S Blanco.

—De seguro que ahorita aparece por esa puerta —dijo una chica de 12 años, su cabello es de color azul y le llega hasta la cintura, trae puesto una camisa manga larga de color rojo con un lazo amarillo en el cuello, un short corto de color negro, en su muslo derecho tiene el tatuaje de un dragón de color celeste, esta chica es la mano derecha del líder de los D.S, El D.S del Cielo su nombre verdadero es Wendy Marvell, se encuentra sentada en el asiento celeste.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con fuerza y una persona corriendo entró en la habitación, pero este chocó con la pared, los D.S ni se inmutan al ver esto ya que sabían quién era...

—Hola minna, perdón por la demora —dijo el chico de 19 años, es el mismo joven que estuvo hace poco con la multitud y el que salvó a Lucy de un accidente de tránsito, él es El D.S de Fuego el asesino con más experiencia y el hombre más peligroso en el mundo, es el líder de los D.S su nombre es Natsu Dragneel.

—Ahórrate las excusas y comienza con la reunión, que estoy trabajando en un caso complicado y tengo que acabarlo hoy —dijo Gajeel enojado.

—Si, si, si —Natsu se sentó en el asiento rojo que se encuentra en la cabecera—. Bien, comencemos... —Cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron más serios—. Antes de que todos me digan sus avances esta semana, quiero comentarles una información que he obtenido sobre el grupo terrorista Grimoire Heart —Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos excepto a Wendy—, la información trata sobre uno de los líderes de Grimore Heart estudia en la escuela de Fairy Tail, investigue más a fondo y descubrí que varios ataques de G.H son causados cerca de esta escuela y eso no puede ser una coincidencia, así que uno de nosotros se inscribirá es esta escuela eh investigara si es cierto o no.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? —pregunto Sting, Natsu miro al rubio y luego suspiro.

—Es clasificado —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Clasificado? —dijo Gajeel, Sting y Rogue al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos acceso a la información más secreta que hay en el Pentágono, en el Área 51, en todo el mundo y aun así nos dices que algo tan simple es clasificado para nosotros —Natsu asintió con la cabeza—. No me jodas, ¿y tú porque no estás sorprendida como nosotros? —Le pregunto a Wendy.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Esto es el colmo, la más pequeña de nosotros tiene información que es clasificado para nosotros —dijo Gajeel enojado.

—No se quejen, saben perfectamente que yo soy el líder y que Wendy es mi mano derecha —dijo Natsu.

—Y yo aun no entiendo cómo es que Wendy es tu mano derecha, si es la menor de todos —dijo Rogue.

—Yo aunque sea su mano derecha también tengo restricciones, hay información que hasta para mi es clasificada como ustedes —dijo Wendy.

—Así, ¿cómo qué? —pregunto Sting con ironía.

—Entrar al cuarto de Natsu, saber cómo se convirtió en asesino, su entrenamiento, cuantas personas ha matado y sobre su pasado —dijo con simpleza.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Natsu con rapidez—. ¿Quién de nosotros irá a la escuela?

—Tú —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Eh...¡¿Quee?! —grito Natsu sorprendido—. Esperen un momento, yo no...

—Ese es tu castigo por venir tarde siempre a las reuniones —dijo Sting.

—Además, tú nos dices que si uno de nosotros consigue información importante, la misma persona que la consiguió debe hacerse cargo de confirmarla —dijo Gajeel.

—Tú la conseguiste, tú te encargas de confirmarla —dijo Rogue.

—Gajeel, ¿Porque no va... —dijo Natsu.

—Ya te dije estoy ocupado con un caso —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Sting, ¿Y tú?

—Voy a dar una clase a unos estudiantes sobre armas —dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

—Rogue... —dijo Natsu casi suplicando.

—Tengo que hacer el papeleo de la muerte de German González para comenzar el otro caso que tengo —dijo serio.

—Wend... —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ni lo digas, soy demasiado joven para ir a la preparatoria —dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

—Yo no voy por nada del mundo —dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras que sus amigos sonríen maliciosamente.

* * *

—Les presento a su nuevo compañero, ¿Puedes presentarte?

—Hola, mi nombre es Haru Dragion, espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. "Al fin de cuenta si vine...¡Me las van a pagar!" —pensó Natsu.

En frente de él estaban los alumnos que desde ese momento serían sus compañeros, el nunca pensaría que desde ese día su vida cambiaria para siempre...Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una persona de esa clase se interesaría en él.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Primer Día**

—Hola, mi nombre es Haru Dragion espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela **_(N.A: El que usa en el Ova)_**, en su cuello una bufanda blanca y tiene puesto una peluca con casi el mismo estilo que su cabello original solo que un poco más corto y es de color negro.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo el profesor.

Natsu se sentó en el penúltimo puesto al lado de la ventana y el profesor comenzó a dar la clase, mientra que varias chicas se quedaban mirando al nuevo chico. Al sonar el timbre casi todas las chicas del salón salieron corriendo hacia Natsu, mientras que el buscaba la manera de salir de ahí, cuando una chica de cabello corto de color blanco se le acercó, mientras que las otras se apartan.

—Hola, mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, tu nombre es Haru ¿Verdad? —pregunta la chica mientras que una joven de cabello verde y otra de cabello negro, estaban detrás de ellas, las dos chicas lo miraban con diversión y susurraban mientras reían.

—N...Si -dijo con una sonrisa—. _"Estuvo cerca...Tengo que acostumbrarme a este nombre"_ —pensó Natsu.

—Ellas son Evergreen —dijo señalando a la chica de cabello verde—, y ella Minerva Orland —dijo señalando a la joven de cabello negro.

—Es un gusto —dijo Natsu.

—Yo soy la chica más popular del colegio —dijo con orgullo—, queríamos saber ¿Si quieres comer con nosotras y otros amigos más? A ¿Y si quieres tener una cita conmigo hoy en la noche? —dijo mientras se apoyaba en su pupitre mientras que jalaba el cuello de su camisa para mostrar sus pechos a Natsu.

—No, gracias —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso al escuchar eso, no creían que él le había dicho eso a Lisanna como si nada. Ni siquiera el mas idiota del universo le diría "No" a una Strauss una de las familia más ricas del país.

—¿Creo que no entendiste bien? Yo soy Lis... —dijo sorprendida.

—Tu nombre es Lisanna Strauss, tercera heredera de la fortuna de los Strauss, la segunda familia más rica de Japón y eres considerada una de las jóvenes más "hermosas" del país —dijo como si nada.

—Entonces si sabes quien soy ¿porque me dices que no? —dijo Lisanna enojada.

Natsu se levantó de su asiento, agarró su teléfono y sus audífonos de la mochila y lo puso en su bolsillo del pantalón, luego miró a Lisanna y a sus amigas.

—No me gusta ser acompañado por gente engreída —dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir del salón mientras que todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

* * *

—¡Erza! —grito Lucy mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—Hola Lucy —dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Erza Scarlet es una joven que muy pronto cumplirá los 20 años, su cabello es largo de color escarlata y es conocida como "Titania" o "Demonio" debido que es cinta negra en karate, es profesora en judo y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, persona que traiga el uniforme desarreglado en su presencia...Que dios lo acompañe.

—Vamos que todos ya nos deben estar esperando en el lugar de siempre —dijo Erza para luego caminar en dirección al patio del colegio.

Antes de llegar a su destino se encontraron con sus amigos, Gray Fullbuster; tiene 19 años de edad, cabello color negro y su uniforme lo trae desarreglado, debido a eso Erza le dio una paliza. Al lado de Gray se encuentra una chica de cabello de color azul de 18 años de edad, sus ojos son de un color similar al de su cabello, su nombre es Juvia Loxar, la fan número uno de Gray y enfrente de estos dos esta una chica de cabello corto de color azul claro y sus ojos son de color marrón, su nombre es Levy McGarden, la misma chica que estaba con Lucy cuando estuvo apunto de ser atropellada.

—Minna, ¿Pensé que ya estaban en el patio? —dijo Erza terminando de darle una golpiza a Gray.

—Las estábamos esperando —dijo Levy.

—Bien, entonces vamos —dijo Lucy.

Cuando llegaron a la única banca que había en el patio de la escuela y donde siempre se sentaban ellos se llevaron la gran sorpresa en encontrarse con el nuevo estudiante Haru**_ (N.A: Escribiré Haru cuando finja ser él)_**, este se encontraba acostado en la banca con los primero cuatro botones de su camisa abiertos, su correa está desabrochada y el botón de su pantalón desabotonado, en su pecho está un teléfono Nokia Lumia 520_** (N.A: El mismo modelo que yo tengo :D)**_ de color rojo, con sus audífonos puestos y su brazo derecho cubre sus ojos.

—Este es el nuevo alumno de nuestro salón, ¿Verdad? —dijo Levy con una gota en la sien al ver como Haru roncaba.

—S...Si, creo —dijo Lucy sonrojada.

—¿Este chico es el que hizo enojar a Lissana? —pregunto Juvia.

—Si, tiene la fachada de un delincuente —dijo Gray.

Todos de repente se les puso la piel de gallina, cuando vieron a Erza que estaba detrás de ellos se quedaron blancos del miedo.

—Este es el uniforme mas desarreglado que he visto, ¿es que acaso no conoce la regla de traer siempre el uniforme del colegio en perfecto estado? —dijo furiosa.

Erza se acercó al chico amenazante mente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza ocasionando que cayera del otro lado de la banca.

—¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO...?! —Haru se levantó del suelo con rapidez, con su cabello y su cara llenos de arena—. ¡¿Pero porque rayos me pegas?! —grito furioso, sin darse cuenta del aura asesina de Erza.

—... —Erza lo miro fijamente, se acerco a el quedando la banca entre ellos, agarró a Haru por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su cara—. Te veo de nuevo con el uniforme desarreglado y te mato.

—S...Si —dijo Haru con miedo—. No...Puedo...Respirar.

—Arréglate ahora mismo —dijo para luego soltarlo.

Después de que Haru se arreglara el uniforme, levantó su teléfono del suelo y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

—Hey...¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? —preguntó Lucy.

—_"Esta chica es la que salve del accidente de auto, en ese momento no traía ninguna peluca que cubriera mi cabello...Espero que no me reconozca, sino tendré que matarla"_ —pensó Haru—. Cla...Claro, porque no.

Lucy y Erza se sentaron en la banca, Juvia se sentó en el suelo al lado de Gray, Levy se sentó en el suelo al lado de Erza y Haru se sentó enfrente de Erza y Lucy un poco lejos.

—¿Porque estas tan lejos? Acercate un poco más —dijo Levy.

—No, asi esta bien -dijo Haru un poco tenso-. _"Si me acerco más romperé la regla de los 50cm"_ —pensó preocupado.

—No seas idiota, no te vamos a morder o algo por el estilo —dijo Erza para luego levantarse de su asiento y jalar del brazo a Haru para sentarlo a la fuerza en la banca al lado de Lucy, luego Titania se sentó en el suelo.

—_"Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que rompo la regla de los 50 cm, si ni siquiera amenazar a la otra persona o matarlo"_ —pensó el chico.

—Bien comencemos con las presentaciones...Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, me gustan las armaduras y los pasteles de fresa —dijo con un poquito de baba en su labio.

—Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, estamos en la misma clase, soy ayudante de la bibliotecaria de nuestra escuela y me gusta mucho leer —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster, estoy en tu misma clase y me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el hielo —dijo fríamente.

—Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, soy la presidenta del club de Gray-sama y a Juvia le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Gray-sama, y ni se te ocurra acércate a mí Gray-sama —dijo mientras abraza al nombrado, a todos les apareció una gota en la sien al escuchar esto.

—Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, estoy también en tu misma clase, me gusta la escritura y la lectura —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora tu.

—Pues...Mi nombre es Na...Haru Dragion y me gusta TODO lo que tenga que ver con el fuego —dijo acentuando la palabra "Todo".

El grupo empezó a desayunar y comenzaron a contarle a Haru sobre la escuela y los alumnos, hasta que sonó el timbre, cuando se iban el teléfono de Haru empezó a sonar.

—Un momento —dijo para luego contestar la llamada—. Hol...

—_"¡ONI-CHAN!"_ —gritó la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con fuerza se quitó los audífonos, y lanzó el teléfono a la tierra, los demás lo miraron raro al ver su reacción.

—¿Que paso? —pregunto Levy.

—Creo que me acabo de quedar sordo —dijo levantando la voz, debido que no escuchaba nada.

Haru se golpeó varias veces la cabeza con las manos y luego miro el teléfono y le quito los audífonos.

—Etto...¿Les molesta que lo ponga en alta voz? Es que presiento que sucederá lo mismo de hace rato —dijo con una sonrisa penosa.

—No te preocupes —dijo Erza.

—Gracias —dijo Haru.

—_"¡Atrapenla!"_ —Fue lo primero que se escuchó al poner el teléfono en alta voz.

—_"¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz quiero hablar con oni-chan!"_ —De repente se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse, luego el grito de un gato, después el sonido de un metal golpeando el piso y de ultimo como si alguien había chocado con algo—._ "¡ONI-CHAN! ¡¿Me escuchas?!"_.

—Si, te escucho solo deja de gritar —dijo Haru con una gota en la sien.

—_"¡Oni-chaaaan!"_ —Volvió a gritó pero esta vez con voz llorosa—, _"¡¿Porque te fuiste sin despedirte?! ¡Eres muy malo!"_ —dijo enojada.

—Por que sabia que si me despedía me hubieras atado de pies a cabeza para que no me fuera —dijo Haru.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, los amigos de Haru tenían una gota en la sien.

—Sakura ¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó Haru extrañado de no escuchar más los gritos de las personas que están con su hermana.

—_"En la pared"_ —Fue lo único que respondió.

—¿Como que en la pared? —exclamo confundido.

—_"Pues les di una patada y salieron volando hacia la pared, ahora están procesando lo que acaba de pasar"_ —dijo riendo.

—Me arrepiento de meterte en clases de karate —dijo Haru con su mano cubriendo su rostro.

—_"Soy cinta negra"_ —dijo Sakura orgullosa.

—_"Amarrenla a una silla, rápido"_ —gritó una voz masculina la misma de hace rato, se escucharon unos gritos de dolor, otras cosas rompiéndose y otra vez el grito de un gato.

—_"¡Maldita sea quédate quieta de una vez!"_—gritó otra voz masculina.

—_"¡Te tengo!"_ —gritó una tercera voz masculina, después se escucharon los gritos de una niña y gritos de dolor por parte de los muchachos.

—_"¡SUELTENME! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON MI ONI-CHAN!"_ —Se escuchó el grito de Sakura un poco lejos.

—_"¡Alex! ¡Ponle una venda en la boca para que se calle una una buena vez!"_.

—_"¡NO, NO TIENEN DERECHO A__ SEPARAR..."_ —Luego todo se volvió en silencio.

—_"¿Haru?"_.

—Kiba, ¿Que esta pasando allá? —pregunto Haru.

—_"Nada de nada"_ —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Como que nada, se puede saber qué le sucedió a Sakura?.

—_"¿De qué hablas? Sakura esta en su cuarto durmiendo"_ —dijo inocentemente

—_"¡Oni-chan!"_ -grito Sakural

—Decías —dijo Haru para luego dar un suspiro.

—_"¡Romeo, Alex hagan algo útil aunque sea solo una vez en su vida!"_ —De repente todo quedó en silencio—_"¡No era la idea de dejarla inconsciente idiotas!"_ —gritó furioso.

—Kiba...

—_"S...Si"_.

—Si encuentro a Sakura, aunque sea con un solo rasguño los mato, ¿Entendiste? —dijo Haru sonriente.

—_"Yes"_ —Y después Haru corto la llamada.

—Disculpa Haru... —Lo llamo Lucy—, es pero que no te moleste pero...¿Qué fue eso?

—Mi hermanita

—¿Tienes hermana? —dijo Gray.

—Si, su nombre es Sakura, y no le gusta que me separe de ella ni por ningún motivo si no hace estos berrinches —dijo Haru riendo nervioso.

—¿Y lo otros? —pregunto Erza.

—Son unos amigos, que les pedí que la cuidaran por mi...Y se ve que la están pasando MUY mal.

Después de esto, el grupo se fue para sus respectivos salones. Pasaron horas y horas y al fin sonó el timbre de salida terminando con el sufrimiento de Haru. El chico nuevo al estar en el portón del colegio se encontró con todo el equipo de fútbol, con Lissana y sus otras amigas que tenían los ojos rojo e hinchados.

—Oye, ¿Tu eres el que hizo llorar a mi novia? —dijo un chico rubio, su nombre es Laxus Dreyar, nieto del director del colegio y capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Haru miro de reojo a la chica que supuestamente era la novia de Laxus y la reconoció al instante.

—¿Tu eres la chica que me coqueteo esta mañana? —dijo refiriéndose a Lissana.

Todos los del equipo de fútbol y los que estaban mirando la escena se quedaron con las bocas hasta el piso, Lissana lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir fingiendo llorar igual que sus amigas.

—Laxus no le creas, el fue el que intentó violarme —dijo en un sollozo, mientras sus manos ocultaban su rostro. Al escuchar eso todos miraron a Haru con furia.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando con esa mentira? En primer lugar eso puede crear un gran problema aún más grande y segundo ni siquiera me interesas —dijo Haru serio.

—¡¿Como te atreves a hablar así de mi chica?! —dijo Laxus furioso para después acercarse a él con el puño en alto.

—_"Esto afectará gravemente mi orgullo"_ —pensó Haru.

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Gray se encontraban ya fuera del colegio, se despidieron y antes de que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivas casas escucharon el grito de una mujer.

—¡Minna! —Esa mujer no era nadie más que Levy, que se dirige hacia ellos corriendo.

—Levy, ¿porque no estuviste donde siempre nos encontramos para irnos casa? Es muy r... —Erza no pudo terminar la frase.

—Haru... —Los demás la miraron confundidos.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la escuela Fairy Tail se encontraba vacío, todos los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casa excepto uno y es Haru Dragion que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mientras buscaba entre los contactos de su teléfono.

—¡Haru!

Cuando Haru levantó su cabeza se encontró con Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy y Lucy, quienes se encontraban con la respiración agitada parecía que había corrido un maratón, en realidad cuando se enteraron que el equipo de fútbol lo estaba buscando porque molesto a Lissana de una vez salieron corriendo hacia la escuela.

—¡Haru, todo esa sangre es tuya! —dijo Lucy asustada.

En efecto toda la camisa de Haru estaba manchada de sangre, su pantalón también estaban un poco manchado, tenía varios morados de golpes en todo el cuerpo y ni hablar de su rostro; su ojo estaba un poco hinchado y tenía varios rasguños.

—Sí —respondió Haru tranquilamente, mientras volvía a mirar su teléfono.

—¿Donde esta tu maletín? —pregunto Gray.

—Se lo llevo ese tipo rubio —respondió.

—¿Todo esto te lo hizo el equipo de fútbol? —pregunto Erza apunto de estallar en furia.

—Si —dijo mientras bostezaba.

—Ellos se han pasado de la raya —dijo Erza con los ojos ocultos debajo de su flequillo—, les voy a dar su merecido, voy a ir a la casa de Laxus personalmente y le daré una cucharada de su propia medicina —dijo Erza para dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la casa de Laxus.

—No te atrevas de ir —dijo Haru.

—¡¿Porque?! Ellos merecen una gol...

—Si vas y los golpeas por mi solo destruirás más mi orgullo...Fue suficiente con que me dejara golpear por ellos, así que solo deja esto como esta —La interrumpió.

—¿Permitiste que ellos te golpeara? —pregunto Levy sorprendida.

—Si —respondió.

—¿Porque? —pregunto Juvia.

—No quería llamar la atención —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Solo por eso dejaste que te golpearan? —dijo Erza enojada.

—Si —dijo para luego poner su teléfono en su oreja derecha.

—¡No seas idiota! —gritó furiosa.

Erza intentó darle un golpe pero él lo detuvo con su mano izquierda todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo habían detenido un golpe de Titania tan fácilmente.

—¿Kiba? —La persona que estaba llamando era el mismo chico de la tarde—. Necesito que me vengas a buscar...Tuve un accidente...Mira no estoy de muy buen humor para pelear contigo, solo ven a buscarme —dijo apunto de estallar en furia.

Mientras Haru hablaba por teléfono Erza intentaba golpearlo con lo puños y con patadas pero todos los golpes los bloqueaba Haru rápidamente con solamente su mano izquierda, los demás no podían creer que alguien podía bloquear tantos ataques de Titania a la vez sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Solo cállate de una vez y ven a buscarme que estoy apunto de golpear cualquier cosa que esté al frente de mi...Te espero en 5 minutos ni uno menos ni uno más ¿Entendido? —No espero su respuesta solo colgó la llamada.

—Tienes muy buenos reflejos —dijo Erzas cansada, cosa que sus amigos no lo creían,

—Gracias —dijo Haru intentando tranquilizarse.

—Si tienes lo suficiente para evitar sus ataques ¿Porque te dejaste golpear por esos idiotas? —pregunto Erza.

—Ya lo dije, no quiero llamar la atención.

Erza y sus amigos se sentaron al lado de Haru sin darle mas vuelta al asunto. Pasaron 5 minutos exactamente y un carro Lamborghini de color gris se estaciono enfrente de ellos, Haru se levantó del suelo y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el carro. Del vehículo salieron dos persona, un chico de cabello corto de color marrón traía puesto una camisa azul, con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones grises, la otra persona es una niña de unos 12 años su cabello es de color morado y corto, usa un vestido debajo de la rodilla de color violeta, con unas sandalias blancas.

—¡Oni-chan! —La chica saltó encima de Haru ocasionando que cayera al piso, ¿Creo que ya todo el mundo debe saber quien es?

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Haru sorprendido.

—¡Oni-chan! —Ella no respondió solo restregó su cara en su pecho.

—Kiba... —Haru miro al chico de cabello marrón—, ¿Porque la trajiste? —preguntó enojado.

—Bueno...Tu sabes que nuestra casa esta lejos de esta escuela, y cuando me monte en el carro ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto y no quería salirse del vehículo, si perdía el tiempo con ella no llegaría ni en 10 minutos y tu lo sabes muy bien —dijo rascándose la cabeza con desesperación—. No volveré a cuidar de ella nunca mas ¿Entendiste?

—Si, como sea...¿Que paso con Alex y Romeo? —pregunto Haru, Kiba solo señaló a Sakura.

—Los amarre en mi cuarto —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

La cara de Haru se puso azule de tan solo pensar como logro amarrarlos.

—La próxima vez te vienes en tu carro, yo no te voy a traer y no me daré lo molestia de venir aquí solo para llevarte de nuevo —dijo Kiba con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok —dijo Haru quitando a Sakura de su pecho.

—¿Quien te dio una paliza? —pregunto Kiba apunto de estallar en risas.

—Tu callate —Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Oni-chan ¿Quienes son? —dijo Sakura señalando a Lucy y a sus amigos.

—A cierto...Ellos son mis nuevos amigos, ella es Erza Scarlet... —dijo señalando a la nombrada, los amigo de Haru se levantaron del suelo para presentarse.

—Es un gusto —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencial

—El es Gary Fullbuster —dijo señalando al chico.

—Es Gray —dijo enojado.

—Si como sea, ella es Juvia Loxar.

—Hola...No se acerque a mi querido Gary-sama —dijo abrazando el brazo derecho de Gray.

—¡Juvia! —protesto Gray.

—Perdone Gray-sama es que a Juvia le pareció tierno el nombre Gary —dijo con ojos llorosos. Gray solo miro de mala manera a Haru y este solo intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Bien...Ella es Levy McGarden —Continuo Haru.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos —dijo amablemente.

—... —Kiba la miró fijamente, logrando que Levy se pusiera nerviosa, luego el chico solo sonrió—. Eres muy enana —dijo para luego golpear cariñosa mente la cabeza de Levy como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¡No soy enana! —grito Levy golpeando el pecho de Kiba.

—Y ella es Lucy Heartfilia —dijo señalando a la nombrada.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Heartfilia? —dijo Kiba en un susurro, por alguna razón conocía ese apellido.

—El es Kiba —dijo señalando a su amigo.

—Hola —dijo fríamente.

—Y ella es Sakura Dragion, mi hermana pequeña —dijo señalando a la niña de 12 años.

—... —Sakura miró atentamente a Lucy sonrojada—. Eres muy linda.

—Gra...Gracias -dijo Lucy apenada—, tu tambien lo eres —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Eso crees?! ¿Tu piensas lo mismo Oni-chan? —Le pregunto a su hermano.

—¿Pensar que? —Haru no había escuchado la conversación de las dos debido a que estaba peleando con Gray.

—Que Lucy y yo somos lindas.

—Ah...Si, si muy lindas —dijo sin prestar mucha atención de lo que había dicho.

—Gracias Oni-chan —dijo Sakura feliz, mientras que Lucy parecía un tomate.

—Haru, vámonos ya que tengo que hacer algo urgente —dijo Kiba ya montado en el auto.

—Adiós Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia y Lucy —dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano—. Lucy, ¿Mañana puedes venir a nuestra casa a jugar? —preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

—Primero preguntale a tu hermano —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa maternal.

—¡¿Oni-chan, Lucy puede venir mañana a nuestra casa?! —preguntó Sakura a Haru.

—¡Si, claro!—dijo sin escuchar bien la pregunta y luego comenzar a pelear de nuevo con Gray.

—¡Gracias! —Le gritó a su hermano—. Ten, esta es la direccion —Escribió en un papelito la dirección de la casa, el lápiz y el papel se lo dio Lucy.

—¡Sakura, vámonos! —gritó Haru.

—¡Voy Oni-chan!...Nos vemos mañana Lucy —Se despidió Sakura.

Después de que Sakura se montara en el Lamborghini este arrancó con velocidad. Cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela, el carro se adentró en un callejón, pasaron unos minutos y luego del callejón salió un vehículo del mismos estilo, color y marca que el de Kiba solo que este tenia la placa del D.S de Hierro. Dentro del carro estaban Kiba, Sakura y Natsu. Natsu se quitó su peluca mostrando su cabello de color rosado, Sakura se quito su cabello mostrando que era una peluca y que su cabello verdadero era de color azul enseñando que ella era la D.S del Cielo, el cabello de Kiba también era una peluca y al quitarla demostró su cabello es de color negro y largo, el es el D.S de Hierro.

—¿En serio te hiciste amigos de ellos? —preguntó Gajeel sorprendido mientras se colocaba la máscara para ocultar su identidad.

—Claro que no, solo estoy fingiendo —dijo fríamente mientras buscaba su máscara en el bolso donde estaba su uniforme de la escuela que se la había cambiado mientras estaban en el callejón—. La chica llamada Lucy la salve de ser atropellada por un carro en ese momento no traía ninguna peluca que cubriera mi cabello si descubre que soy esa persona tendré que matarla —dijo serio.

—Lucy me cae muy bien, trata de no matarla ¿si? —dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, desde que salieron del callejón tiene la máscara ya puesta.

—Lo intentare, solo espero no llegar a ese extremo —dijo Natsu mientras se colocaba la máscara.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Tipo de Muerte**

—¡No te diré nada! —gritó un hombre moreno, se encuentra arrodillado en el piso de la fábrica abandonada donde esta siendo torturado, sus manos están encadenadas y extendidas hacia arriba a cada lado de su cabeza, su cuerpo tiene varios tipos de tatuajes y esta bañado en sangre, su propia sangre. El hombre que esta enfrente de él lo agarra de la cabeza y con un cuchillo le hace un corte en su mejilla derecha.

—Ya me estas colmando la paciencia ¿Sabes? —dijo el agresor, el hombre le escupió en la cara y el como respuesta lo corto en el pecho, el grito del hombre hizo eco en las paredes del edificio.

—Escúchame, nunca te diré nada, ¡Nunca!, aunque me cueste la vida, así que ya rindete D.S de Fuego —gritó el hombre al chico de cabellera rosa, el D.S solo sonrió.

—En serio crees que no me dirás nada, soy el asesino más despiadado de todos los D.S, te sacare esa información por la buenas o por las malas ¿Tu decides? —dijo Fuego con una sonrisa psicópata.

* * *

España, Zaragoza - 7:00am

En el campo de tiro de la Academia General Militar 20 estudiantes están practicando su puntería con la supervisión del profesor Fabián Alvarado, uno de los contactos de los D.S de España.

—¡Vengan acá soldados! —grito el profesor a sus estudiantes.

—¡Si, señor! —gritaron todos los alumnos.

Los alumnos se agruparon en dos columnas con sus brazos detrás de sus espaldas, rectos y con sus miradas al frente.

—¡Hoy un viejo amigo vendrá hoy a darles una clase! —dijo caminando entre las columnas formadas por los estudiantes—. ¡Dentro de unos segundos estará aquí y quiero que todos ustedes se comporten ante el! ¡Entendido soldados!

—¡Si, señor! —gritaron todos los alumnos.

En eso a lo lejos un Porsche Cayman S de color blanco a gran velocidad se dirigió a ellos. Cuando el carro se estaciono enfrente de los soldados, al ver el hombre que conducía el automóvil los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡Soldados, les presento a el mejor francotirador del mundo, el D.S Blanco! —grito Fabian—, ¡Saluden!

—¡Si! ¡Es un honor conocerlo señor! —gritaron todos los alumnos con sus manos derechas en la frente.

—Konnichiwa —dijo el D.S confundiendo a todos.

—¡En español! —gritó el profesor.

—Hai, hai, hai...Buenas tardes —Volvió a decir lo mismo pero esta vez en español—, bien, ¿tienen algo que decirme antes que empecemos la clase? —Pasaron unos segundo y un chico levantó la mano—. ¿Si?

—¿Que significa D.S?

—Son las iniciales de Dragon Slayer que significa Cazador de Dragones —explicó Blanco.

—¿Porque dragones? —pregunto el chico de antes.

—Por esto —El D.S se quitó la camisa mostrando a luz el tatuaje del dragón blanco en su estómago, después de que todos apreciarán el tatuaje volvió a ponerse la camisa.

—¿Por que te llaman el mejor francotirador? ¿Como conseguiste que te llamaran así? —El D.S sonrió.

—Fabian...

—Si.

Fabián sacó de su bolsillo un papelito y se lo entregó al D.S, el chico lo leyó y con la pistola, que le entregó Fabian, apunto a su izquierda y mientras miraba el papel disparó, la bala le dio al blanco que estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia y lo más sorprendente fue que le dio justo en el medio, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Como...hiciste eso? —preguntó sorprendido uno de los alumnos, quienes tenían la boca hasta el piso. El D.S se dirigió al muchacho y le entregó el papel—. Esto es...¿Medidas?

—Si —El D.S Blanco camino hacia el lugar donde esta su auto y se sentó en el capot—, son las medidas del blanco, soy capaz de darle en el medio a un blanco con solo saber en que altura esta, su tamaño y a que distancia se encuentra...así es como trabajo, es mi Tipo de Muerte.

—¿Tipo de Muerte?

—Todos los D.S matan de una forma en específico, a eso le llamamos "Tipo de Muerte" —explicó.

—¿Cuales son los tipos de muerte?

—El tipo de muerte de la D.S del Cielo se llama "Muerte Sanativa", ella usa medicamentos para matar a una persona.  
»El del D.S de las Sombras es "Muerte Solitaria", mata a los criminales cuando se encuentran solos en la noche, en un lugar donde nadie pueda ver o escuchar.  
»El D.S de Hierro llamó a su tipo de muerte "Hierro Sangriento", el asesina a los criminales usando cualquier tipo de arma que esté fabricada con hierro.  
»Mi tipo de muerte se llama "Disparo de Luz", asesinó a mis objetivos cuando es de día y el arma que utilizo es una pistola, cualquier tipo de pistola.

—¿Y el D.S de Fuego?

—Digamos que...su tipo de muerte es desconocida —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Como que desconocida? —dijo uno de los alumnos sorprendido.

—Les diré que yo no conozco mucho del D.S de Fuego, de hecho todo lo que conoce el mundo de el es lo único que se. Ningún D.S, ni siquiera el mismo presidente de Japón, España, Estados Unidos o de cualquier otro país sabe algo más sobre él y si lo sabe, sus días están contados —dijo con la cabeza baja y con tristeza.

—Pero, ¿al menos sabes como se llama su Tipo de Muerte?

—Si, se llama..."Bienvenido al Infierno" —Al decir el nombre de su tipo de muerte todos los alumnos temblaron solamente al pensar de lo que se trataba—. Bien, comencemos con la clase.

* * *

Japón, Tokyo - 6:34pm

En la calles de Shinjuku, la capital de Tokyo, el D.S de Fuego va por las carretera en su Ferrari, el hace mucho tiempo que no podía estar así; en la comodidad de su auto, el único lugar donde podía salir a las calles sin cargar su bufanda y su máscara, sin tener que investigar, rellenas archivos y matar...pero esto solo dura unos segundos. El teléfono del D.S sonó llamando su atención, el solo suspiro.

—Hola Fuego —dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Que quieres Sombra? —dijo el pelirosa con cansancio en su voz, cosa que no capto Rogue.

—¿Porque piensas que te voy a pedir algo? —dijo nervioso.

De repente Natsu freno el auto, haciendo chillar los neumáticos, en eso los demás autos detrás de el frenaron en seco y tocaron el claxon pero dejaron de sonar en el mismo instante en el que comenzaron, debido que los conductores se dieron cuenta que la placa del carro tiene escrito "D.S de Fuego".

—¡¿Que paso?! —pregunto alterado Rogue.

—Na...Nada, solo un idiota que frenó, ya que casi atropella a un niño —dijo Natsu agarrándose la cabeza—, solo ve al punto.

—Ah~, ok —dijo creyendo la mentira de su amigo—. ¿Puedes terminar el registro del caso de Germán González? Me han asignado un nuevo caso y no tengo tiempo -Natsu suspiro poniendo de nuevo el carro en movimiento.

—Esta bien...Lo terminare por ti —dijo cambiando de ruta para ir a la Base de los D.S.

—¡Gracias! Me tengo que ir...El archivo esta en la sala de reuniones —exclamó el D.S de la Sombras y luego colgó.

—Ah~ —Suspiró y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo—, otro archivo mas.

Al llegar a la Base de los D.S, un portón negro con la insignia D.S en dorado se encuentra en medio de este gigantesco portón que evitaba que otras personas, a excepción de los presidentes de distintos países, entren a este edificio. Natsu paró el carro enfrente de la entrada, se bajó y se quedó apoyado en la puerta del automóvil, un señor con el uniforme de policía se acercó a él y con un aparato que parecía un teléfono lo acercó a su cuello, de este artefacto salió un luz azul que escaneo la cabeza del dragón en el cuello del D.S, luego en la pantalla apareció la palabra "Verdadero".

—Buenas noches, Fuego —dijo el guardia mientras guardaba el artefacto.

Este aparato se llama "Identificador TD" (Tatuaje de Dragón) es utilizado para saber si el tatuaje del D.S es verdadero o es una copia, fue inventado para que ningún criminal pudiera entrar a el edificio fingiendo ser uno de ellos, para que el tatuaje sea identificado se creó un chip que se le inyecta al D.S en el lugar donde tiene el tatuaje, específicamente en la cabeza del dragón. El guardia que se encarga de abrir el portón es cambiado cada 2 días y para abrir la reja se utiliza un clave, esta se cambia todos los días.

Natsu se montó de nuevo en el carro, el guardia ingreso el código y el portón se abre automáticamente, el D.S atravesó la entrada y esta se cerró por sí sola. Fuego estaciono el carro en el garaje donde se encuentra el Lamborghini Sesto Elemento de color gris que le pertenecía a Gajeel. El pelirosa se dirigió a la "pequeña" puerta del edificio, del lado derecho de la entrada hay un panel el D.S ingreso una clave y una luz azul escaneo su ojo, pasaron unos segundos y el escaneo término.

—Bienvenido a casa, D.S de Fuego -dijo una voz proveniente del panel.

Las puertas se abrieron y el D.S al pasar por estas se cerraron. Natsu subió por el ascensor al piso 8 a recoger el archivo, al terminar su labor regreso al ascensor y en vez de presionar un botón sacó la cadena que tiene puesta, la cual tiene como dije una llave roja, insertó la llave en la cerradura donde debería estar un botón, al darle vuelta las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Unos segundos después las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir en el piso 6, la habitación de Natsu donde estaba para todos los D.S prohibido ir. El cuarto es enorme, después de todo es un piso completo, una de sus paredes es un ventanal, que daba vista a la ciudad y otra tiene pintado un mapamundi gigante y en el tiene pegado fotos de personas algunas con una x grande en el rostro y otras con un círculo, en el mapa hay hilos de diferentes colores extendidos por todo el mapa, también hay pegados recortes de revistas y anotaciones escritas a mano.

—Otro más —dijo Natsu tachando una x en la foto del hombre que estaba en la fábrica. Natsu camino hacia el escritorio y tiro el archivo encima de una de las columnas de carpetas que tiene—. Un archivo mas para mañana -dijo en un suspiro mirando una de las columnas de unas 10 carpetas que tenia que terminar hoy.

De un momento a otro Natsu tuvo un mareo y casi cae al piso si no fuera que se sujeto del escritorio. El Dragon Slayer agarró un frasco de medicina que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama matrimonial, el frasco estaba vació así que Natsu lo tiro a la basura que estaba llena de envases iguales a ese. El D.S se arrodillo en el piso y abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche, este cajón está lleno de estos frascos, Natsu agarró uno de ellos y se tomo dos pastillas, se quedó en la misma posición durante unos minutos.

—¡Ya para! —grito Natsu sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos—. Por favor...detente.

2 horas, fue el tiempo que pasó para que la medicina hiciera efecto y cuando el pelirosa se sintió mejor se paró del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio para luego agarrar un lápiz y comenzar a rellenar los archivos que tenia que terminar para mañana. Desvio su mirada a la ciudad y bostezo.

—Y yo me pregunto, ¿porque tuve que aceptar ser el líder? —dijo volviendo a mirar el archivo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Pastillas**

Hoy es un nuevo día en la escuela Fairy Tail. En el patio del instituto se encuentran nuestros querido protagonista y sus amigos conversando sobre donde vivía Haru antes de llegar a Japón, hace poco Erza se enteró de que había vivido fuera del país y aquí están con caras de bobos al escuchar la respuesta de Haru.

—¿Debes estar bromeando? —pregunto Gray impactado, Haru negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Viviste en Estados Unidos?! —grito Levy con la boca abierta.

—Si, ¿Que tiene en especial? —pregunto Haru.

—Nada, pero no me imaginaba que viviste ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? —pregunto Erza.

—Desde niño, nací allá.

—¿Hablas inglés? —preguntó Gray, todos le dieron una mirada que decía "¿En serio?"—. ¿Que?

—Obvio que sé inglés —dijo Haru.

—Di algo en inglés —dijo Lucy emocionada.

—Mm...My name is Haru and formerly lived in Miami —dijo fluidamente sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto Juvia.

—Mi nombre es Haru y antes vivía en Miami.

Sonó el timbre y el grupo se fue a sus respectivos salones. Horas después ya era momento de que todos los estudiantes regresaran a sus respectivas casas. Haru, Erza, Lucy y sus otros amigos al llegar a la entrada del instituto lo primero que vieron a Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿Que haces aqui? —pregunto Haru sorprendido al ver a su hermana.

—¡Oni-chan! —Corrió a su dirección con los brazos extendidos y llorando—. ¿Porque me dejaste otra vez? —Sakura abrazó a su hermano, Haru solo suspiro.

—No preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta —dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana

—¡Lucy!

—Hola Sakura

Sakura corrió hacia Lucy y se le tiró encima, las dos chicas cayeron al piso riendo. Por otra parte Haru inflo los cachetes al ver que su hermana no hacía lo mismo de siempre; abrazarlo con todo su fuerza, cosa que casi rompe los huesos del pobre pelinegro. Haru se dirigió hacia ellas, levantó a Sakura y la alejó de Lucy unos metros de distancia, luego la abrazo y miro de manera amenazante a Lucy, cosa que hizo que a la pelidorada se le derramara una gota en la sien e inclina la cabeza.

—Eres muy posesivo —dijo Erza dándole un golpe en la espalda logrando sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones al chico.

—Ah, se me olvida —dijo Sakura dándole un golpecito en la cabeza—. Oni-chan, Nick tiene un resfriado —dijo seria.

—Ehh —Haru se quedó quieto unos segundos—. ¡¿Que?! —grito llamando la atención de todos los alumnos

—¿Quién es Nick? —pregunto Gray confundido.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, chao —dijo con rapidez.

Haru agarro a Sakura de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento para montarse en un ferrari rojo, después se fue del estacionamiento como un loco. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Gray se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso al ver el carro.

* * *

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió con fuerza haciendo un gran estruendo. Las personas dentro de la habitación se alertaron y se prepararon para atacar, al darse cuenta quien era se relajaron. Nos encontramos en el edificio de los D.S

—La abriste muy suave, ¿No crees? —dijo con sarcasmo el D.S de Hierro.

—Si, si, como sea —dijo restándole importancia—. Póngalo en la pantalla —ordenó sentándose en su sillón.

La D.S del Cielo al sentarse en su silla toco la mesa con su dedo pulgar y unos segundos después un pantalla y un teclado azul transparente apareció frente a ella, Wendy presiono algunas letras y en la pantalla plasma frente a Natsu se vio una imagen de un hombre de como 50 años usando un traje negro .

—Presidente, es un gusto volver a verlo —dijo el D.S de Fuego cortésmente—, ¿Que se debe el honor de su llamada?

—Fuego, tengo una misión para ti —dijo el Presidente de Japón—, el presidente de los Estados Unidos te necesita dentro de tres meses en la Casa Blanca —Eso sorprendió a todos los D.S.

—¿Y eso a que se debe? —pregunto sorprendido.

—El ministro de Corea de Sur se reunirá con el Presidente y nos pidió si puedes pasarte de guardia durante la reunión.

—Yo no hago trabajos de ese tipo, y lo sabe bien...pero, puedo pensarlo, esta reunión debe ser muy importante —dijo con la mano en la barbilla—. Además, tengo algo que hacer haya, así puedo aprovechar y hacerlo de una vez...Le diré mi respuesta dentro de una semana —dijo parándose de su sillón.

—Ok, espero tus respuestas, fue un honor volverlo a ver —dijo el Presidente.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y la transmisión término. Fuego se tiró en el sillón, con la mano se restregaba su cabello con desesperación.

—¿En serio lo consideraste? —pregunto Sting sorprendido.

—Es el presidente de los Estados Unidos, no puedo decirle que no —dijo golpeando la mesa.

—¿Y la escuela?, sabes perfectamente que tienes que encontrar al líder de C.H antes de que suceda otro homicidio —dijo Gajeel con el ceño fruncido—, el gobierno nos tiene en la mira por culpa de esta organización.

—Gajeel, tiene razón —dijo Wendy quitándose la máscara—, si no destruimos a Crimire Hearts antes de la fecha límite, serás destituido de tú cargo.

—Si, ya lo sé -Se quitó la máscara y se sobo la sien—. Si eso pasa el presidente de USA...

—¿Que pasara si te destituyen del cargo? —pregunto Wendy preocupada.

Natsu la miro y luego a sus compañeros, los cuales también estaban preocupados, volvió a mirar a su mano derecha y le acarició el cabello.

—Nada, no te preocupes —mintió con una sonrisa fingida.

—Natsu...

* * *

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor mostrando a Natsu. El D.S entró al piso, la planta número 6, el cuarto de Fuego. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama.

—Que cansancio.

Natsu giró su cabeza y fijó su mirada en dos frascos que había en la mesita, los dos eran de color naranja transparente y cada uno tenía su etiqueta con su nombre. Miro el reloj de su escritorio, el cual estaba casi igual que el día anterior.

—Se me paso la hora.

* * *

_Natsu_

Me levanté de la cama y agarre el frasco de pastillas, cuando iba a tomarme una pastilla de cada envase alguien hablo a mis espaldas.

_"¿Qué te parece si dejas esas pastillas y juegas con nosotros?"_

Di la vuelta sobresaltado y me encontré con una niña con un cabello largo y rubio, con un vestido rosa pálido y descalza.

—Ma...Mavis —susurre, conocía a esa niña perfectamente, fue la primera persona que mate.

_"¿Por qué sigues tomando esas pastillas cuando sabes que nosotros nunca nos iremos?"_

Pude escuchar su voz pero sus labios no se movían. Retrocedí y tropecé con la mesita tumbando todo lo que tenía encima.

—Aléjate —dije en forma defensiva.

_"Unas simples pastillas no podrán extinguirse, solo logras que no puedas escucharnos, más no podrán matarnos"_

Natsu cayó al piso sentado y con las manos se tapó los oídos.

—Déjame en paz —dijo con la respiración agitada.

_"No podrás matarnos con unas simples pastillas, por el simple hecho que nosotros fuimos matados por ti"_

Recorrió las pastillas y una botella de agua, que se habían caído al piso, y me tome las pastillas.

_"Nosotros fuimos INOCENTES y tú nos mataste, ¡Sin ninguna razón!_

_Y aun así ¡tienes el descaro de querer seguir viviendo!, ¡tendrás el peso de nuestras muertes en tus hombros por toda tu vida, y nada, NADA podrá quitártelo"_

—¡Vete!

La niña desapareció y pude soltar el aire que había retenido. Mire el frasco de pastillas y leí la etiqueta. Tengo que encontrar otra pastilla que tenga una dosis más alta.

¿Quién saber por qué una niña muerta apareció en mi cuarto? Por el simple hecho que fue una ilusión de mi mente.

¿Quieren saber por qué tengo ilusiones?

¿Quieren saber porque me encanta tanto el fuego?

¿Quieren saber por qué me tengo que tomar estas pastillas?

Es fácil la respuesta, yo estoy enfermo. Yo sufro de...

_Esquizofrenia y Piromanía._


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Visita (Parte 1)**

_Lucy_

Toque el timbre de la casa de dos pisos color crema, la cual tiene un jardín grande muy bien cuidado, un garaje abierto y dentro se encontraba el Ferrari rojo de Haru, unas cuanta herramientas y cajas. Toque el timbre por segunda vez y escuche un "ya voy", segundos después se abrió la puerta mostrando a Sakura usando un sencillo vestido color rosa junto a unas zapatillas blancas y unos pequeños zarcillos.

—¡Lucy! —Saltó sobre mí dándome un abrazo de oso—, ¡viniste, viniste, viniste! —Repitió varias veces.

—Si, si, si vine —dije entre risas. He agarrado un gran cariño con ella y parece que le paso lo mismo conmigo.

Sakura me empujo dentro de la casa y me sentó en uno de los sillines blancos que había en la sala. Mira a mi alrededor y sonreí, es muy acogedora; las paredes color crema y otras rojas con cuadros colgando, muebles blancos y negros, un televisor plasma, un playstation y varios juegos.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Agua, un té o un refresco? —pregunto Sakura.

—Sí, que sea agua, por favor —Le pedí con una sonrisa.

Sakura salió de la sala saltando mientras cantaba una canción. De repente el grito de un gato provino de la segunda plana y después un golpe seco. Fui hacia las escaleras en espiral y subí un escalón con duda que estuviera haciendo algo malo.

—Hola —dijo subiendo dos escalones más.

—¡Lucy!, ¡perdona, pero necesito tu ayuda! —grito Sakura desde la cocina.

—¡Voy! —respondí sin dejar de mirar la segunda planta.

Al momento de darme vuelta, dos gatos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, pasaron por mis piernas ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, al momento de caer de espaldas alguien me sujeto de la cintura parando mi caída.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la persona que sigue sosteniendo me dé la cintura, su voz es gruesa y seria.

Gire mi cabeza y me sorprendió ver a Haru sin camisa, con su cabello y torso mojados, y sobre sus hombros una toalla celeste. Sin poder abrir la boca asiento con la cabeza, la cual estoy segura que parece un tomate. Debería ir preso por ser tan sexy, este chico es un dios griego de carne y hueso.

Contrólate Lucy, contrólate.

—¿Qué haces aquí y como conseguiste la dirección? —pregunto cuando los dos ya habíamos bajado las escaleras.

—Sakura me invito —No me sorprende que pregunte eso, después de todo no le prestó atención cuando Sakura le preguntó.

—¡Sakura! —llamó a su hermana y en un segundo ella ya estaba aquí con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de invitar a Lucy? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Fuiste tú —dijo señalándome—, ¿No me hiciste caso? —dijo con los ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas.

—No, no, no es eso...se me había olvidado nada más perdona, tengo muchas en la cabeza —dijo agitando la manos de un lado al otro junto a su cabeza.

—Ah, ok —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para luego irse saltando hacia la cocina, Haru suspiro y yo rei.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Nada, nada, solo es que... —Empecé a reír con más fuerza mientras que de mis ojos salían lágrimas y me agarraba la barriga de tanto dolor.

—Ya déjalo —dijo Haru desordenando su cabello con su mano y ahora que lo veo mejor tiene una ojeras y su aspecto es miserable.

—¿Pasa algo? te ves mal —dije preocupada.

—Gracias —dijo de formas sarcástica—, no te preocupes, solo es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche.

—¿Y eso?

Haru me miró y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró casi al instante y agito la cabeza como negándose de decir algo más. El pelinegro volvió a subir las escalera mientras que yo fui hacia la cocina encontrándome a Sakura con un gorro de chef y una cuchara de madera en la otra, me reí al ver como toda su ropa y cara estaban llenas de harina, la chica inflo las mejillas y después me lanzó un paquete de harina completo ocasionando que mi cara queda toda blanca como la suya y así fue como comenzó nuestra pelea de comida.

—¡¿Ustedes que rayos estan haciendo?!

Nosotras dos dejamos de tirar comida y miramos como Haru, ya con su camisa puesta, se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina completamente sorprendido y enojado, Sakura y yo nos miramos diciéndonos con la mirada que haríamos a continuación. Sakura agarró un poco de harina y yo un envase de salsa de tomate, y nos acercamos de forma amenazante a Haru, esté al vernos retrocedió asustado.

—Oi...Oigan, ¿qué pretenden? No se acerquen a mí con eso, me acabo de bañar, así que... —pregunto tartamudeando y en ese momento Sakura lanzó la harina y yo apreté en envase de salsa de tomate, logrando llenar a Haru de harina y salsa de tomate—. Ok, ustedes se acaban de condenar.

Corrimos lejos de Haru y él nos comenzó a perseguir, corrimos por toda la cocina y la sala, subí las escaleras y Sakura corrió hacia otra parte de la primera planta, Haru me había seguido a mí. Corrí por todas partes hasta que entre en una de las puertas y la cerré.

—Lucy, ¿dónde estás? —escuche la voz de Haru, no estaba cerca de aquella habitación así que pude respirar tranquilamente.

Al darme cuenta me encontré con una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, paredes blancas y una de las paredes era negra con llamas pintadas en ella, unos cuantos cuadros, un escritorio y una biblioteca con unos cuantos libros.

—En serio si le gusta el fuego —dije al ver la pared de llamas y unos cuantas pinturas donde el protagonista era este elemento.

Me senté en la cama sin despejar un ojo de la entrada, pasaron los segundos y estos se hicieron minutos, cuando me di cuenta ya había estado una hora completa sentada en la cama de Haru.

—¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí?, ni que la casa fuera una mansión —dije inflando los cachetes. Me acosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos me asuste al ver el mural del techo

Personas matándose entre sí, quemándose vivas, siendo devoradas por animales, eso es lo que tenía aquel mural gigantesco. Me levanté de la cama sin apartar la vista del techo.

¿Cómo es que alguien puede dormir viendo esto?

Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar de terror, aparte la vista del techo y la dirigí al piso, así fue como salí de aquel cuarto sin levantar la vista del suelo. Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Sakura sentada en el sillón individual.

—Sakura, ¿dónde está Haru? —pregunte al no verlo.

—Tuvo que salir —En su rostro apareció una sonrisa triste—. Tiene trabajo que hacer —Bajo su mirada a sus pies.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —Me agache a su altura y le acaricie el cabello.

—Siempre es así, me deja en esta casa sola todo el día, la única excepción es el domingo en la tarde, pero siempre llega tan cansado que duerme lo que resta del día —Veía como de sus ojos caían lágrimas y como jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo—, ¿Porque simplemente no puede estar un día sin trabajar?

—Sakura...¿ustedes viven con sus padres?

—Ellos fallecieron cuando tenía un añito.

—Sakura, ¿todo lo que tienen en esta casa Haru lo compro? —Ella movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, asintiendo—. Haru lo que quiere es darte una buena vida, por eso trabaja, el hace lo posible para que tengas comida en la mesa, libros para poder leer y ropa para que te puedas vestir —La abracé intentando consolarla—, hay que ponerse en sus zapatos y entender porque hace esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ella se quedaba quieta sin moverse y yo la seguía abrazando.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, mi padre también sale a trabajar y yo apenas lo veo una vez al año y mi madre...no está con nosotros.

—Gracias, Lucy —dijo Sakura liberándose de mi abrazo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme —dije con una sonrisa.

—Gra...cias —tartamudeo con una sonrisa y de su ojo izquierdo se le salió otra lágrima.

_Wendy_

Es la única que me entiende, la única que entiende de verdad como me siento, mi hermano también paso por esto pero tanto dolor le causó que no confía en nadie, lo suficiente para contarle el secreto más oscuro que tiene.

Ni siquiera confía en mi tanto para contármelo, no confía en nadie de nosotros, los D.S. A veces me pregunto si para él somos sus amigos o simplemente unos compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

**¡VOLVI BITCHES!**

**No sé qué me está pasando últimamente, estoy repitiendo demasiado esta palabra...**

**Bueno como sea, espero que disculpen mi tardanza en publicar pero no crean que haya dejado de escribir este tiempo. ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!. He estado escribiendo y publicando mis capítulos en Wattpad y eso es porque no tenía computadora propia así que lo único que tenía que para escribir era el teléfono y digamos que antes Fanfiction no tenía aplicación y ahora que la tiene hay que admitir que es mucho mejor escribir por la app de Wattpad. Pero eso ya no importa porque al fin tengo mi computadora así que voy a empezar a publicar todos los capítulos que tengo ya en Wattpad y también historias que no las he publicado aquí.**

**P.D: Claro, al menos que se vuelva a dañar la computadora otra vez y tenga que esperar un mundo para arreglarla, porque parece que cada vez que publico en Fanfiction se daña la computadora, y no bromeo me ha pasado ya tres veces.**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Hiro Mahima_

* * *

**Visitas (Parte 2)**

Sakura se había dormido segundos después de terminar nuestra conversación. La acosté en el sillón grande y me senté en el suelo a su lado. Mire el reloj de pared, 10:00pm hace más de una hora y media hora que tenía que estar en mi casa, suspire. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Haru —Él me miro con los ojos abierto.

—No vuelvas hacer eso, no sabes el susto que me diste —Puso su mano en el pecho, exagerado.

—Me quede porque no quería dejar sola a Sakura —Lo mire por unos segundo y me di cuenta de que si ojo estaba hinchado.

Me levante y fui a su dirección, antes de poder tocarlo él se alejó dos pasos, lo mire extrañado, avance otro paso y el retrocedió dos otra vez.

—¿Qué te paso en el ojo? —dije preocupada, él se cubrió el ojo con su mano derecha y pude ver como la maga de su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre—. ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la camisa?

Esta vez le pude agarrar el brazo antes de que retrocediera, en el momento en el que lo toque su cuerpo se puso tenso y su cara tenía un expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no le tome mucha atención porque en el momento que vi su brazo me quede paralizada, su brazo tenía varias cortadas y unos cuantos pedazos de vidrios incrustados en la piel. Con toda mi fuerza lo empuje por la espalda a la cocina y lo senté en una silla.

—¿Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios? —El asintió aun aterrado—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el baño principal.

Yo prácticamente salí corriendo al baño en busca del botiquín, cuando entre a la cocina vi como Haru intentaba sacarse los pedazos de vidrio con los dedos.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —Le tome de la muñeca deteniendo su tarea—. ¡Estás loco!, ¡¿A caso quieres empeorar la herida más de lo que está?!

—Shh, Sakura está durmiendo —Deje de gritar al recordar a su hermana dormida en el sofá.

—Está bien, solo no te muevas te sacare los pedazos de vidrio —dije agachándome enfrente de él.

No sé porque pero cada vez que lo toco su cuerpo se pone tenso y me mira como si fuera el mismo diablo en persona. Nunca voy a entender a Haru.

Empecé a sacar los pedazos de vidrios con una pinza y después le pasaba un algodón con agua oxigenada. Con solo mirar como pedazos de piel se estiraban cuando sacaba esos pedazos me empezaba a doler a mí misma el brazo, pero solo quiero saber cómo Haru puede estar de lo más tranquilo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene una mueca de dolor! ¡Solo está mirándome fijamente, cosa que me pone aún más nerviosa!

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —pregunte sin detener mi tarea, él lo pensó por un momento antes de decir la escusa más estúpida del mundo.

—Me caí.

—Aja, y yo soy la mujer maravilla —dije con sarcasmo, el como respuesta gruño—, hace un tiempo hice trabajo comunitario en un hospital y te digo que está herida no es por una caída.

Puse los pedazos de vidrio sobre una bandeja, los cuales eran como 20 y algunos era del tamaño de mis dedos, ¿cómo es que no le dolía? Agarre las vendas del botiquín y empecé a vendar su brazo.

—Claro, al menos que te hayas restregados en el piso con los vidrios para que se incrustaran más.

—Bueno, tuve un accidente —dijo volteando los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de accidente? —pregunte terminando el vendaje, no me quedo tan mal como yo pensaba. Él se quedó callado un momento pensando su respuesta.

—Automovilístico —dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero claro que lo escuche por lo cerca que estábamos.

—¿Automovilístico? —Levante mi ceja izquierda y el solo asintió—. ¿A caso me crees estúpida? Puedo ver tu carro por la ventana sin ningún rasguño —dije señalando la ventana a nuestro lado dónde se podía apreciar el hermoso Ferrari.

—Tsk —Desvió la mirada con la cejas pegadas—. Eres demasiado curiosa.

—Y tu un idiota.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa yo lo mire de mala manera.

—Hablo enserio Haru, ¿qué clase de accidente?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Arrugo la nariz y cruzo los brazos.

—Otra vez esa actitud defensiva —Suspire cansada, no estamos llegando a ningún lado—, bien si no me lo quieres contar es tu problema.

—Bien.

—Bien —La se le empezaba a caer así que tuve que acomodarla de nuevo y apretarlo más.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —dijo Haru parándose de la silla.

—¿Qué? —Ladee la cabeza confundida.

—¡Eso! Tocarme y acércate a mí, me pones nervioso y tenso —grito rascándose la cabeza con desesperación—, lo odio —dijo inflando los cachetes.

.

.

.

¿Qué?, ¿Acaba de decir que mi presencia lo pone nervioso?


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**¿Son Buenas o Malas?**

—¡Silencio!

El salón quedó en completo silencio al escuchar el grito de Gildarts, segundos después el director del colegio, Makarov, pasa la puerta del aula.

—Bien, escuchen todos tenemos una noticia para ustedes —Makarov dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, los alumnos se miraron entre sí y empezaron los susurros.

—¿Son buenas o malas? —pregunto Levy curiosa.

A su lado se encontraba Lucy la cual miraba disimuladamente la persona sentada detrás de ella, y no era nadie más que Haru. El pelinegro se encontraba mirando la ventana, su codo apoyado en el pupitre y su mentón en la mano.

Lucy lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y no dejaba de mirar las fracciones de lado derecho de su rostro, lo único que podía ver de su cara. Haru desvió su mirada de la vista que daba la ventana a los ojos de la rubia, ellos no dejaban de mirarse hasta que Haru interrumpió el momento.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —pregunto Haru con una sonrisa ladeada.

Haru bajo su brazo con el que sostenía su mentón e inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia Lucy. La Heartfilia se sonrojo al instante y fijó su mirada al frente, Haru se rió por la acción de la Heartfilia y volvió a su posición anterior.

—¿Buenas o malas? —pregunto Makarov a Gildarts, el subdirector lo pensó por un momento y luego levantó los hombros como respuesta a su pregunta. Makarov dirigió sus ojos a sus hijos para luego suspirar—. Depende de ustedes si son malas o buenas.

Esto logró asustar un poquito a los alumnos, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos una vez más. Lucy no estaba prestando atención a lo que Levy le estaba diciendo sobre la noticia que les tenía Makarov, estaba muy nerviosa porque Haru la había descubierto.

Lucy una vez más volvió a mirar disimuladamente a Haru pero esta vez el chico no estaba viendo la ventana si no a ella. Haru le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Sakura me dijo que te diera saludos por su parte —dijo Haru sin apartar la vista de los ojos marrones de Lucy, ella asintió con la cabeza—, también me dijo que ¿si puedes venir otra día de estos a jugar con ella?

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa.

Haru volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana y fue en ese momento que Lucy se dio cuenta que ya no traía el vendaje que le colocó la semana pasada cuando lo encontró con aquella herida.

—¿Y tus vendajes?

—Mis heridas ya se curaron —dijo Dragion sin mirarla.

—Esas heridas eran muy graves, no creo que se hayan curado en tan solo una semana —comentó preocupada.

—Pues lo hicieron —gruño con el ceño fruncido, dando así el final de la conversación.

Lucy lo miro por unos segundos más y volvió su atención a la noticia que el director les tenía.

—Mañana todos ustedes van hacer una excursión en la base de los D.S —Makarov dejó al fin todo el suspenso y dijo la noticia.

Minutos después todos gritaron sorprendidos por aquella noticia, excepto Haru que no se inmuto a la noticia solo dio un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados y después levantó la mano llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? —preguntó el director.

—Sí, no podré ir a esa excursión, hoy en la tarde viajaré a mi tierra natal.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi bisabuela murió el sábado, así que voy a ir a su funeral.

—Oh, lo siento. Qué pena que no puedas disfrutar de esta experiencia —comentó Makarov.

* * *

Lucy

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea el viento frío chocó contra mi cuerpo logrando levantar mi falda, sujete mi falda con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda sujeto la lonchera que Virgo me dio antes de salir de la casa. Me senté enfrente en el piso al lado del barandal observando la vista de la ciudad y empecé a comer lo que me preparo Virgo.

Hoy comería sola ya que Erza tenía que ir a una reunión del comité estudiantil, Gray tuvo que quedarse en el salón a terminar una actividad que tenía que entregar hoy, Juvia se quedó con Gray para ayudarlo, Levy tuvo que ir a ayudar a la bibliotecaria y Haru nunca llegó al lugar donde comíamos juntos. Siempre sucedía esto una vez al mes, todos están ocupados y yo tenía que quedarme sola, odiaba estos días.

—Lucy.

Mire la puerta de la azotea y vi a Haru en el marco de la entrada con su teléfono en la mano y tenía puesto los audífonos. El camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado; apoyó su espalda en el barandal, una de sus piernas estaba estirada y la otra la recorrió, puso su brazo en la rodilla y se quitó unos de los audífonos para poder escucharme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara.

—Comiendo —dije mostrándole una salchicha pequeña en forma de pulpo para luego métela en mi boca—, ¿y tú?

—Este es el único lugar que siempre está vacío durante el receso —dijo mirando la entrada de la azotea.

—Ah, ya veo —Y así termino nuestra tan interesante conversación. Notan el sarcasmo, ¿no?

Nos quedamos en un silencio muy incómodo, yo seguí comiendo y mirando la ciudad mientras que él se colocó el audífono faltante y cerró los ojos. Nos quedamos así durante minutos, ya había terminado mi comida y lo único que hice fue levantarme y ayudarme en el barandal sintiendo como el viento movía mi cabello. Mire a Haru que aún seguía en la misma posición yo di un suspiro y me agache para quedar a su altura.

—¿Qué escuchas? —pregunte queriendo romper de una vez este silencio tan incómodo.

Antes de que él pudiera responderme una alarma en su teléfono demasiado fuerte. Haru le dio ignorar a la alarma y de su bolsillo sacó un pastillero y tomo dos pastillas de diferentes colores.

—¿Tienes agua? —Me preguntó quitándose los audífonos.

—Sí, toma —Le di mi botella de agua y la recibió para después decir un "Gracias"

Él se tomó las dos pastillas con un gran trago de agua, se pasó la muñeca por la boca limpiando en el proceso un poco de agua que se le había derramado por la comisura del labio y luego me devolvió la botella.

—¿Para qué son esas pastillas? —pregunte ladeando un poco la cabeza, Haru sonrió colocando de nuevo los audífonos.

—Eres muy curiosa, Lucy —dijo en un suspiro. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón-, y créeme eso no es para nada bueno en este mundo.

Me pregunto qué quiso decir con eso. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el camino hacia la entrada de la azoteo y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándome sola. El timbre sonó dando por terminado el primer receso.

Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin llegó la hora de la salida. El día había transcurrido con normalidad después de lo sucedido en la azotea. Estuve buscando a Haru durante los demás recesos pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte y al llegar al estacionamiento no vi su coche estacionado en ningún lugar así que supuse que ya se había ido del instituto así que hice lo mismo.

Al llegar a casa Virgo me dio la bienvenida, después de hablar un rato con ella subí a mi alcoba, tenía que terminar mi tarea y preparar los materiales que necesitare para mañana.

Por primera vez iba a visitar la base de los D.S, y será la última. Desde que era pequeña les he tenido miedo, todos les tendrían miedo si vieran a uno de ellos. Cuando cumplí los 13 años un D.S vino a ser guardaespaldas de mi padre durante un tiempo debido a que lo habían amenazado uno de los miembros de Grimoire Heart. Esa fue una experiencia horrible; El D.S de Veneno -anterior líder de los D.S- intento violarme.

Cuando esa noticia pasó por los noticieros, se crearon varias protestas para eliminar para siempre a los D.S y que ellos fueran a prisión, meses después de que el presidente de USA hablara con el gobernante de Japón decidieron destituir al D.S de Veneno y hacerlos pagar por el intento de violación pero su identidad no fue revelado. Días después de que los D.S estuvieran sin líder y que las calles se llenaran de ladrones y asesinos, apareció el D.S de Fuego y él restauró el orden en tan solo unas horas.

El D.S de Fuego que en ese entonces ni siquiera había cumplido los 16 años logró que todos los criminales más peligrosos del mundo le tuvieran miedo y se ocultaran. Con tan solo pensar como es mi cuerpo se estremece y no de la buena manera, ni siquiera quiero saber cómo será en persona, hare lo posible para mantenerme alejada de él y si es posible ni siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Espero que todo salga bien y sin complicaciones. ¿Por qué presiento que eso no sería posible?


End file.
